


FLOWER-下

by Yingtao



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingtao/pseuds/Yingtao





	FLOWER-下

6.

在下雨，整个身心都在下雨。

堂本光一收上伞躲进花店，然后就看到了正在修剪枝丫的店长，头发软软地躺在肩上，对着自己微微鞠躬一笑：“欢迎光临。”

不大也不小的雨像幕帘一样从遮雨棚上落下来，他甩了甩雨伞，抬头看了一眼，有些不好意思地问道：“抱歉，请问伞放在……”

“左边，”店长笑起来十分甜，指了指门口，“下雨还来买花吗？”

“…我去医院看家人，以前下班的时候就有路过，所以记得这里是花店，今天开车到这里就…”

“这样啊，是送给……”

“我母亲。”

“明白了，康乃馨和百合比较合适哦，”店长放下手里的剪刀，对自己眨了眨眼，“想要花蓝？还是我用包装纸？”

他用贫瘠的知识判断出来，花篮可以自己直径提走，而后一个选项，大概能在这里多呆一会儿。

“那就麻烦你包装…”

“好的哦。”又是明晃晃的笑容。

擦了擦手，漂亮的指甲油露了出来，店长提着裙子在背后置放鲜花的地方来回穿梭，挑出花枝的手腕细又凌厉。“给你挑的都是最漂亮的花，”抬起头来笑道，“因为你很长得很漂亮，你母亲也肯定很漂亮的。”

堂本光一隐隐约约知道，堂本刚的确在关心那株玻璃海棠，因为挑给自己的，的确是最漂亮的。

“……什么意思。”面前的人突然有些发憷，似乎下意识地看了一眼上铺，仍然没有上前来。

“……是听这些人说的吧，”于是他也轻轻握住栏杆，心里有些异样的情绪，“你要明白，我不跟他们上床不是因为他们是男人，是因为他们是犯人。”

“啊，那真是太好了，”对面的人继续讽刺道，“可能你忘了——我现在也是犯人呢。”

奇怪，自己本来的确想约那位温婉的店长出去的，还……还想着要怎样说才好，怎样听起来合适一些、轻柔一些，不会把店长吓跑……结果就变成这样了。的确心里动荡万千，但对方那侵略意味极强的敌意就像打火石一般，猛烈地敲击过来，无法避免地就被打出些碎火花。

也不是就……非得喜欢那个温婉的店长，堂本光一眯着眼睛想着，又低声说：“我不是这个意思。”

“那你是倒是说，是什么意思。”

变成现在这样，自己也被剥了层皮似的，谦谦君子好好先生都不是穿着这身警服能做到的了，他甚至觉得像如今的形式，就算跳过电话号码约会与牵手也能直接接吻，他既有些冲动又不愿让人得逞，于是伸手进去捏住了24号美人的下巴，轻声说：“别这样对我讲话，等你态度好些我再告诉你。”

7.

……哈，简直是蹬鼻子上脸了，堂本刚打开一罐酸奶，瞪了一眼守在门口检查吃完饭的人有没有偷带食物出去的堂本光一。

完全无法从昨晚的对话里跳脱出来，他现在很恼火。

恼火的同时又无比心痒。

“你怎么又老盯着那家伙。”佐藤在一旁好奇地啃面包。

“我并没有。”

堂本刚又看了两眼，皮带扣住的腰看起来很细，但胸膛与肩很宽，是完美的三角腰，于是含着勺子下意识地自言自语道：“他不一定对男人没兴趣。”

“啊？”

“他不上你们，不代表他不上男人对不对。”

对方咽下面包对自己摇了摇头：“你放弃吧。”

又被送去除草，实际上那里并没有那样多的杂草，更多的是秋天落下来的树叶。

塑料袋子还在那里，被哗啦一下扔在地上的。他终于捡起来认真地看，有牵牛花绣球山茶一类的，还看到了三色堇，是适合在室外养的花，秋天播种能从冬天一直开到春天。

“……都说了我很快就要走了嘛，现在撒种以后谁来帮我照顾，”他嘟囔着拆开小袋子，放在手心滚了滚，赭石色的小颗粒在手心里堆起来，又撒开手倒了回去。

“……算了，随你开心吧。”

今天并不是堂本光一看守，不认识的狱警远远站在铁栅栏的门边，偶尔投来好奇的目光。而如果不是堂本光一主动出现在自己身边，他根本没有机会能叫到人。

“哐哐。”

坐在床上发呆的时候，堂本光一无声地凑到栏杆前，佐藤一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，果然很怕的样子。

“没你什么事，”堂本光一冷冷地看了一眼佐藤，对自己招了招手，“你过来。”

于是堂本刚慢悠悠地站起来走到栏杆边上，故作悠闲地把手指放在中间的横杠上：“干嘛，来检测一下我的态度吗。”

“我听人说……”对方轻轻呼吸了一下，“你今天开始种花了？”

“还不是为了哄你高兴……”他轻声说着，不自觉地用那种虚无缥缈的语气，说出来的也是半调侃的话，但转眼心里又难受了起来，停了停低下头，喉咙里滚过一些话，没咽下去，“……你也没高兴。”

“我其实——”

“你根本就不想养花，也不想在这里种什么花，你不就是…跟我过不去吗。”

“……需要什么就跟我说，好吗。”堂本光一意外地没有被激起来。

“……算了吧。”

他搓着手，抱着手臂回到床上，看着墙壁那些指甲印子，脑子里又开始呲啦呲啦作响。

“喂喂，那家伙找你干嘛？”

佐藤好奇得就差翻下来了，但他没理会。

8.

24号的美人好像很喜欢酸奶的样子，吃饭时有酸奶就特别开心。

倒也……不是那种真的就张牙舞爪的人，至少在撕开酸奶盖子，伸舌头去舔，拆开塑料小勺塞进嘴里的时候，大眼睛毫无意识地眨着，看起来很乖。

再到轮到自己去守背后的草坪，堂本光一看着堂本刚跪在地上不知道是在松土还是什么，跪了一会儿就站起来捶捶腿，揉揉膝盖。

……膝盖不好吗？他远远看着有些迟疑。

  
黑白条纹的囚服本该是符号才对，对于自己来说，就像是具现化的警告标志，挡在性的面前，他看到的人都不是男性或女性，只是犯了罪的人。

而那个人，身上没有警告标志，没有马赛克，让自己下起雨来，心脏湿淋淋的。

“那是我带来的，不是发配的，”吃完饭他把想拿自己咖啡粉的同事推到一边去，伸手把柜子合上，“这是我的私人柜子。”

“下次还你一包，”对方又伸手把柜子拉开，“行吧，我拿了啊。”

“……”

同事乐呵呵地拆着袋子去接热水，一边打着哈欠喊困。堂本光一看着被拉开就没有合上的柜子，里面放了几盒发的酸奶。

花花绿绿的盖子，有各式口味的，他鬼使神差地拿了一个下来，攥在手里站了很久。

是检查房间的时候，堂本光一抽出警棍跟同事一起走出去，先去了24号间。外面懒懒散散地站着犯人，堂本刚和佐藤在小声聊天。

他看了一眼堂本刚，对方也看过来，但他直径地走了进去，下铺照样干净整洁得什么也没有。装模作样地掀起被子，偷偷把酸奶放在床上靠里的那一侧，装作无事地又走了出去，把人押回房间。

堂本刚并没有来问自己要什么东西，花盆什么的，明明自己都能弄到。

检查结束后坐回了外面的位置，能被看到的位置，果然没一会儿就察觉到投来的视线。

顺着去接那视线，对方正抱着膝盖坐在床上，发现自己看过去就躺下翻进了里面。没有预料中欣喜的表情，却有些难过似的消沉，像在对自己说，不是叫你离我远一点吗。

9.

  
“24号。”

被叫到名字了，堂本刚乖乖伸出手让那个寸头狱警拷住自己，被带了出去。会见室里坐着熟悉的人，正悠哉地敲着桌子。

来了，他想。

  
这里的桌子总是刻满了划痕，大概是手铐的磨损，一道一道细又浅的痕迹印在桌上，他也把手放上去，是凹凸不平的触感。

“你明天就能出去了，”来的人惬意地笑了笑，“新的店铺也给你准备好了，出去会有人接你的。”

“新的店铺？”

“你放心，还是花店，”对方用一贯敷衍的亲切说道，“毕竟这是你唯一的要求，我们当然是要满足的。”

“…提醒一下，”堂本刚也笑了笑，坐起来往倾的时候，沉重的铐链又在桌上留下了一道痕迹，“这不是唯一一个要求。”

“放心吧，治疗费打过去了，明天你就可以亲自去医院看你姐姐。”

所以才说没有以后了嘛。堂本刚盯着对方两秒，耸了耸肩又靠回椅背，在对方跟自己交代注意事项以及道别的时候都一直低头看着脚尖，有些心不在焉。

“24号。”

又被拎了起来，照例搜身，那个男人的手在身上四处游走着，从屁股顺着摸下去，还故意摸了前端。

“唔。”堂本刚猛的闭了闭眼，再次开始想堂本光一。

“走。”

  
下一次的店会在哪里呢，反正肯定不会是这里了，一般来讲会远一些，不是能用双腿走到的距离。

其实或许，堂本光一想要的那部分自己也并不是装的。他是想对堂本光一温柔的，对一个不算熟悉的人，选择了温柔的部分。他想起夏季雨的始末，抬起头来看见收起伞走进来的人，告诉自己是要买花去医院探病，略有些许狼狈的淋雨姿态很是率真。

真的是很漂亮的眉眼，漂亮又沉重，虽礼貌温和地讲这话，眼睛里有些压抑。后来有一天自己好奇地问起职业，那个男人只是有些躲闪地挠了挠头：“反正……不是那种会让人喜欢的职业就是了。”

自己不喜欢在下雨时出门，淋雨倒没什么，只是水而已，衣服湿了换掉就好，头发湿了吹干就好，但他讨厌——讨厌那种藏在伞下也逃不开雨点的狼狈和窘迫。

…结果现在自己最狼狈最窘迫的样子都被那个人看到了。他挑给堂本光一最漂亮的花，那些花他向来舍不得包给别人，但每次见到堂本光一的时候就想，不会有比这更好的去处了，给他的话自己不会后悔，给他最漂亮的花。

…要走了，倒是挺舍不得的，但舍不得也没什么，也不会怎么样，只是下个雨季肯定再遇不到让自己心动的人……

他看着地上晃动的影子又想，但下个雨季也是很久以后的事了。

“你今天倒是挺听话的嘛，”前面的人突然戏谑地笑了一声，“或者说…你是不是过于漫不经心了。”

“嗯？”

堂本刚还盯着地上的影子，因为那影子每走一步就摇晃一下，差点撞到停下来的人身上，一抬起头就被猛地圈住胳膊往左边拖，他失去重心地扶住跟前的墙壁，却啪的一声栽了进去，栽在地上。

是门。

“你真厉害，刚进来就能被弄出去。”皮靴的声音随着自己一同走进黑暗里，然后是关门的声音。他闻到了灰尘的味道，灰尘，塑料，金属，沉闷又无聊的气味。

“都要走了，”紧接着就被捏住下颌，跟那日堂本光一轻柔的动作一点都不一样，捏得自己骨头痛，“只剩一天了，就抓紧时间跟我打个招呼吧。”

是高仓。

他这才发现已经走出那里好远了，对方都没给自己摘手铐，而自己就心猿意马地跟着走到了这里——这里。他一边往后退一边撞到了架子上，明白了是储物室，下颌痛得张不开嘴，只好用力踹过去，却被捉住了脚踝往上抬。

“放心，我跟他们几个不一样，”面前的人力气大得不象话，堂本刚终于有些慌张起来，突然体会到狱警必须徒手制服犯人的素质所在，整个掌心都死死地钳着自己的脚踝，跟手上的铐链一一样丝毫挣脱不开，“他们，他们不会好好对你，但是我会，所以你也会很舒服的。”

“等——”被捂住嘴了。

他直想骂人，想去够储物架上的东西，而对方开始单手解皮带，换膝盖压着自己的脚，腾出手来摁着自己的肩膀。

算了……堂本刚猝然发现自己来这里之后，最多次数想的就是算了。

算了，因为他觉得浑身都有点疼了，然而刚闭上眼就听到门被暴力推开，声音伴随着光亮砸在墙壁上。箍着自己的狱警回头去看，却又是咚一声闷响，进来的人干脆利落地往他耳朵下面给了一掌，揪着衣领往一旁扔了过去：“真是的。”

“……”

确实被吓一跳，但还好早就不会一惊一乍了。

堂本刚慢吞吞地收回手，看着进来的人在晕倒的人身边站了一会儿，然后蹲下去检查。懒散的动作确认过一些部位，就站起来把男人扛起来往外走，淡淡地丢下一句：“先在这等一下我。”

然后留下来了一片寂静。

很少一点的光亮透过门中间一小块不透明的玻璃照进来，脚步声渐渐远去，好一会儿都没有别的声音。他慢慢从地上站起来，回过头环顾了一下四周，零零碎碎的物件掉在地上，对面的架子较为惨，被撞得倒在一边。

小心翼翼地走到门口，试图往外看，过了一会儿脚步声又回了来，他却该死地无法从毛玻璃里看到任何画面，门被拧开的时候往后退了一点，紧接着就被人拉了过去，不轻也不重。

……这叫什么来着，肯定是「叫你不听我的话吧」。总之先不要抖了，先看起来轻松一点，摆出「其实没所谓啦」的表情来，这样就不会太窘迫了。

“总是叫他锁门，他这回该吃教训了，”冷峻的气息逼近来，他发现把自己拉过去的手环住了自己的腰，紧接着被吻了一下，然后是上锁的声音，“你明天就要走了？”

  
10.

“只剩一天了。”

堂本光一在门外听到了这句话。

  
他锁上门，往前走一步，把24号的美人拽进怀里，低头碰了碰那微卷的头发：“我早就跟你说过小心那人。”

对方似乎想挣扎一下：“哈，我才不在意被人——”

“你是不是要走了。”他没理会。

“……我要走了，”对面的吐息声有些急促，“早就跟你说过，我很快就要走了，而且我的花店也要关门了，我要搬去别的地方，所以你真的可以离我远点了…”

“你听我说，我的确不想跟犯人上床，”他抓住对方的手，传来一阵清脆的链响，“我只想跟我喜欢的人上床，这不是显而易见的事吗。”

“啊，”堂本刚低声说，“好的，我很清楚了，你只想跟你喜欢的人上床，去吧，去跟你喜欢的人上床，告诉我是需要我给你加油吗。”

这人是故意的，堂本光一又眯起了眼睛，低头凑到对方的耳朵边上，轻轻咬了一口：“我想，跟你，上床——从背面还是正面上，你选吧。”

不要再，下雨了，那些翻来覆去折叠来又摊开的印象，加上一点一点一点撞出又跌没的火花，不要再像焉坏的湿木头一样发潮，烦死了。

“……喔，这样啊。”

被压在架子上的人低低地笑了，没说话而是稍稍地动了一下，从被动的姿势里挣脱出来，从脖子开始，吻到侧颊，然后用双手碰住自己的脸：“…手铐的钥匙，你有没有，有就快点帮我解开。”

“很遗憾，”他顺着腰摸下去，“钥匙不在我这，你要么就直接这样跟我做，要么告诉我你不想，我会放你出去的。”

“…你逗我呢，”不出意料地对方又重重地吻上来，“不要放我出去，行不行。”

他从没想过自己会和那个店长以这样的方式做爱——他的确有期待过，但同样以为会是温柔的，缱绻着讲着情话的做爱，他也许会在床上玩着对方漂亮的长发，旁边是买下来开得正好的花。

而不是像现在这样，把满嘴谎话的人摁在冰凉的架子上，翻了个面，压着那微微颤抖的背脊，手指挤进狭窄的后穴，一边用下巴抵着肩膀低声说：“你的花店……我早就好奇为什么营业时间那么短，根本不想赚卖花的钱吧。”

“你……唔，”对方轻轻喘着气，“真的要在现在说这么煞风景的话？”

“还没到时候呢，老实点让我给你扩张，我还要问你几件事。”

手上的动作尽可能的温柔，在指间颤动的不管怎么说也是喜欢了许久的人，就算是鬼话连篇，对自己半上不下的刻薄倒也蛮可爱。

“你有没有，亲自做那些见不得人的事。”

对方在自己的动作下哼哼唧唧的，好半天才摇了摇头：“我，唔…我只是…看着……”

“…你真想干那种事？”

“问这干嘛——”

“放心好了，就算是我也会跟你做完的。”

“……不是。”

堂本刚的声音变得有些细若蚊蚁。

“我喜欢你那家花店，”堂本光一觉得指尖慢慢变得灼热，抬头轻轻地吻着对方不再被长发遮挡的后颈，闭上了眼睛，“…很干净，很漂亮，你看起来总是不急不躁的样子，我喜欢在车里先看一会儿你再下车…你不知道吧。”

他探进第三根手指，对方抽搭着又哼唧了一声。

“你没有给我问你要手机号的时间，我没有先给你发短信，约你出去，表白心意，牵手，直接就跟你做爱上床，我们是不是没机会当恋人了。”

这是最后一个问题，他从后穴里抽出手指，将性器抵在穴口处，没有往里推：“你说，是不是。”

伏上的肩头又开始颤动，堂本刚把手垫在架子与额头之间，低声说：“……取决于你。”

他终于往里插了进去，搂着对方的腰感受着疼痛的震动，一边往深处插一边伸手去摸堂本刚的手，摸到了冰凉的手铐。

“哈……啊，啊……”传出的呻吟倒是该死的甜美，和那柔软又紧致的内壁一样，储物架剧烈地摇晃着，劣质的架腿一高一低，急骤的起伏和断断续续的叫声重叠在一起，他抵着对方的肩又抬头去蹭柔软的耳朵，不停地往里操弄，强硬地扣住堂本刚的下巴，让自己能吻到到嘴唇，能吻到脸上快愈合的伤口。

  
11.

  
警服的面料真的好硬，堂本刚在间断地缺氧感里这么想着。大腿内侧被警服与皮带磨蹭着，有些疼痛以外的疼痛。

耳边是低沉的喘息声，伴随着剧烈的动作，他自己的性器抵在冰冷的架子上，涨得难受也没法去抚弄，只叫得愈发不克制起来。

他没想到会在这样的情况下跟这个人做爱——先前营造出来的浪漫都烟消云散，代替而来的是更难以抗拒的近乎严厉的激烈。

几乎被操得大脑当机，猛烈地刺激让自己敏感的泪腺一点一点崩坏，电流的感觉令眼里涌出了眼泪，在眼前模糊一片有点站不住的时候，又被强有力的手臂翻了过去。堂本光一小心地帮自己拨开脸上被泪粘住的发丝，吻了吻眼角：“弄疼你了？原来你真会哭。”

在若有若无地欺负自己了。

“你……”他语无伦次地喘着气，眼前好像有光晕在闪烁，“我跟你说，你，你才是骗子…我什么都跟你讲了，但是你呢……你、我的花要死了吗？……我种的三色堇，也没人会去管了吧——”

他被一把捞起，撞进了对方宽厚的胸膛里，仍没有停下以牙还牙：“还有我说……取决于你，但你什么都没说……所以你、你才是骗子，你不就是想骗我跟你上床——”

“你要搬去哪儿？”

他噎住了，一边不争气地抽噎着一边恶狠狠地说：“我……我也不知道。”

被堂本光一抱了起来，再次撞在架子上，腿被抬了起来。对方突然前倾的身体又将性器深入了几分，舌头撬进嘴里，抽空的大脑带走了所有的力气，硬热的性器在里面毫不留情，令他抑制不住地更加胡言乱语了起来：“我不就是……哈…哈啊……临走前让你搞一次，跟被别人也没两样，反正都——”

汹涌而来的索取将他推上了高潮，后面的话只化为放肆的呻吟，堂本光一射在了自己体内，下身黏湿一片，不用想也是狼藉到糟糕的样子。

“……你的花店往西边走，有很高楼的公寓，你知道吧，银色的写字楼对面，”堂本刚恍惚地听见对方说，“正门进去第一栋楼，27楼E的邮箱，密码是790101……我的生日，挺好记的，备用钥匙在里面。”

他浑身瘫软地趴在堂本光一肩上，有些不知所措地攥紧了身下的肩膀。

一月一号的生日，怎么会有这么好听的日期，没有在骗人吗。

“……来帮我照顾那株玻璃海棠吧，出去后来找我，如果你是个偷东西的骗子，下次再进监狱我就不会对你客气了，”说着，手指轻轻捋了捋自己的头发，“你来找我，乖乖的，我就问你手机号码，我就约你出去。”

“哈……这算什么，恐吓吗，”堂本刚努力地让自己的声音有力气一些，却还是紧紧抱着对方，“恐吓我？我…我明天出去就叫人把你家搬空，然后把我最漂亮的玻璃海棠拿回去…”

“不是你的花，”对方笑了，“是我的花，你已经给我了。”

玻璃海棠又叫玫瑰海棠，是除了玫瑰以外最像玫瑰的花。他想给那个常来买花的人玫瑰，最后心虚换成了玫瑰海棠，玫瑰就…就太一目了然了些。

“…可恶，”堂本刚的拳头砸向身下的人，一点力气也没有，“但你还是…是骗走的，骗走了还要把它养死。”

“那就来找我。”

堂本光一低沉的气息声就像灰尘一样呛进喉咙里，夺走了自己的呼吸权利。

雨季，收伞进来的人喘着气抬起头，四目相对，他知道自己心跳正加快。

他说，欢迎光临，他微笑，面前走近来的男人发梢间还沾着水珠，柔软又细的前发，稍稍被拨到一边去。

虽然是第一次见面，但他难以移开眼，在问花篮或包装的时候，他期待对方能选择后者。

“那就麻烦你包装…”

他想，总有一天自己要跟这个男人约会。

“好的哦。”

END.

（立个flag，可能有番外）


End file.
